Kingdom Hearts:Souls Remix
by Silvernote16
Summary: Ichigo lives a normal life now,no Aizen no more Shinigami powers. Nothing to do but go to school and grow up. One day wishing to have power again is visited by a new enemy made from a strange shadows from out of his world. Next thing he knows it a boy with brown spike hair with a blade shaped like a key lands in his world. What is going on and why is he excited of his new discover?
1. Sora prologue

In this story takes place after kingdom hearts 2. Xemnas was able to get away during the last fight and revived the other organization members and fled to an unknown world. Sora and Riku join King Mickey to find the organization XIII.

* * *

Prologue :Sora

-castle oblivion-

Sora waked around looking for his missing friend Riku who he just found after a long journey from home. The king sat at his desk playing with some tools on his inventions. The door suddenly opened up and there stood the white haired hero.

"Riku! your late again" Sora said pointing at the clock.

"Sorry i got sidetracked looking after Pluto. He has a way of getting lost when i look away for a moment." Riku said apologizing. "By the way, King is it done?"

the king looked at Riku with a serious face that was rare to see. "Almost soon we can chase Xehanort through world without a gummi ship but a portal that we can use."

"Yeah" Sora summoned the keyblade in his hands, " It sorta bad that the organization can travel through worlds with that corridor of darkness while we have to depend on a gummi ship."

"But with this new invention we can start chasing them faster." Riku added.

A clicking noise snapped throughout the room. "Its done" Mickey held up the start shaped gadget.

"See with this we can travel through special portals that use light instead of darkness." Mickey turned the gadget over to reveal two buttons, "The red button opens portal and the blue one closes them. to chose where you want to go just ask it and it will take you to that world. make sure you say please."

"Alright so if we ask it to take us to the organization, it will?" Sora asked.

"It should" Mickey answered. "Why don't you test it Sora?"

"Really me" Sora nervously said.

"Sure" Mickey exclaimed handing him the Gadget.

Sora thought about what he has been through. Here in his hands he held the tool to find his enemy.

"Magic tool take me to the organizations HQ." Sora commanded jumping through the portal. the king and Riku surprised by his actions tried to stop him but failed. they stood there watching as the portal closed.

"What did he do?" Riku surprised asked

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Mickey looking at his other unfinished gadgets.

-withing the portal-

Sora felt himself falling into a powerful light. "this is incredible" he thought to himself.

After awhile of falling, Sora spots something up ahead of him as he drew closer he spotted a human shaped object. Still wondering he continued to get closer to see for himself to be a neo shadow heartless.

"What but how? they shouldn't be able to use this corridor of light" Sora yelled out of anger towards the heartless. For this heartless is one of many that turned and twisted his and his friends life. Finally Sora saw the end of the corridor and let him self fall in to a strange town he never saw before. Yet before him stood a Shadowy heartless and a young man with orange hair.


	2. Ichigo prologue

Kingdom of Bleach: Ichigo

Ichigo laid on his bed bored since he defeated Aizen and losing his power he couldn't do much. His friends were now in charge of fighting of the hollows leaving him to cover for them when they go on their missions.

"What am i suppose to do now" Ichigo said hitting the wall. "Its not fair. i saved the world and now i have to stay back and watch them fight to protect me." Ichigo looked at his ceiling. "Its not fair"

Now moving his head towards his wall. It seemed like only yesterday Rukia first came through his wall. His life became something he wanted to live for. He could almost relieve that moment. A portal opened and out came a shadow like monster.

"A black hollow?" Ichigo whispered. "Wait why can i see it." The shadowy figure now grew legs and arms like a human with big yellow eyes. It stood there for a while then slowly faced Ichigo looking for something. it searched him with his eyes until finally he found it...His heart.

It dove at him but after one year of being a soul reaper he dodged it. The shadowy figure then escaped through his open window, Ichigo followed it. He chased it down the neighborhood. The shadow quicken its speed by hiding it self into the ground until it rose up again in the center of the park. Ichigo stood watching it dancing as if it where new to world of the living.

"wait this isn't a hollow" Ichigo thinking it through,"IF it was Uryu or a soul reaper would have gotten it by now. What are you?"

A loud pop in the air was followed by a crash near the shadow creature. Ichigo cover his eyes from the dust and tried to see what had crashed. In the distance he saw a boy with spiking brown hair wearing black clothing holding onto a key like blade.

"IS that a zanpakuto?" Ichigo thought is he a new soul reaper?"

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 1- soul encounter

Soul Encounter

Ichigo standing in shock studies the brown haired boy. _Who is he?_ Ichigo raced as he now saw a shinigami in front of him. _Maybe my powers are back?_ He clenched his fist hoping to sense reitsu again.

Nothing.

Sara getting back into his body felt the stress from traveling between worlds taking a toll on his body control. He take a step and nearly collapses. Meanwhile the shadow heartless dancing stares at his nemesis the keyblade wielding boy.

The Shadow dashes towards the boy with its claws but is counter by the keyblade's bright light that it dislikes. Sora returns to his normal state and swings at the heartless. The heartless quickly dodges his blade and reaches to strike his heart. Sora's quick reflexes allow him to step back avoiding its claw. The heartless following its instinct continues to claw at Sora. Sora unable to follow up with an attack continues to block its hits.

Ichigo watching from a distance watches as the boy is being attacked by the strange creature feels useless as when his friend fight without him. _Why can't i do anything? Why? _ Ichigo unconsciously says out loud "Why am i useless?"

The heartless attacking Sora stops with one claw on the keyblade and notices the orange hair young man. The heartless stared deeply into Ichigo's eye. Ichigo stared back as if he were under a trance as if it was trying to read it hearts desire. Sora seeing the heartless losing focus on him is able to hit him straight on. the heartless struggled before evaporating into a dark dust and blown away by wind.

Ichigo watched the creature disappearing wondering about its gazed. _It read my thoughts, no my heart. _Ichigo returned his focus towards the brown haired boy. "Hey kid" Ichigo called to Sora.

Sora watched as the Orange hair boy approach him. "You mean me?" Sora answered. Sora struggled to move forward fell to the ground.

Ichigo watched him collapse and ran to his side. "Careful you must be tired?" Ichigo tried to start a conversation with the possible soul reaper boy. "Whats your name? Where are you from?"

Sora looked at him as Ichigo, "My name's Sora and i'm from..." Sora thought twice as he remembered being told by King Mickey not to mess with the world order. _Remember Sora never reveal that your from another world to any person when your in a new world from now on, _Mickey's voice ran though Sora's head.

"I'm from..." thinking quickly answered Ichigo," You wouldn't believe me if i told you" Sora said with a half smile.

"Your from another world, right?" Ichigo responded to his answer. Sora eye widen as he had already blown his cover being an off world-er. "Do you come from Soul society, Sora?"

Hearing his new question he wonder what he meant by soul society. "Soul Society? Whats that?"

Ichigo answering back "So your not a soul reaper?" Sora feeling really out of place wanted to know more about the world he was in, "Wait what world am i in?"

Ichigo really confused by his question, "We're in Karakura town and for World i have to say Earth."

"Earth?" Sora wondering if he ever heard of this world before. "OK have you seen anymore Heartless or men in black hoods around here. I followed that one from the dimensional portal i was traveling in."

"That thing was called a heartless so it wasn't a hollow." Ichigo exclaimed as he nw knew that creatures name.

"Hollow? Whats a Hollow?" Sora returned with another Question.

"OK were both going in circles with questions" Ichigo stopped Sora from anymore questions. "Do you have any place to stay?" Ichigo watched as Sora nodded, "OK lets go back to my place and we'll get this whole question in order."

"Sound good, um whats your name?" Sora asked his last question.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo answered him with a proud smile as he now held with him a chance of having an adventure.

Half an hour of helping Sora home and avoiding his father, Ichigo lats Sora lay on his bed. Sora laid down on the bed.

"OK so do i start?" Sora asked as they now were settled down and ready to hear out each others story.

Ichigo shook his head, "No you rest first, ill explain this world as it is my home." Ichigo sat down on his chair and thought where to start. "Well I am a Soul reaper or used to be one. In this world I or we fight demons called Hollow, souls that did not cross over to the next world known as soul society. They are just husk of what used to be a human." Ichigo paused letting Sora understand this information. "Soul reapers protect humans and the natural balance between the living and the dead in both our worlds. As our weapon to fight the Hollow we use Zanpakutos. IS that sword your zanpakuto?"

Sora stared at his Keyblade in his right hand. "I guess i use it to fight the heartless then it must be and by the way its called a keyblade"

"Ok" Ichigo finished his speech about the balance of the dead and living. Sora understanding little by little how this world worked.

"This world is not like any I've been before." Sora started at the ceiling.

"Really? where are you from?" Ichigo asked hoping to get more information from Sora.

Sora hesitating about answering finally says, "I'm from another world where i sued to play with my friend on our little island we called destiny island. One Day a darkness destroyed both our island and our world so i have no world anymore. The darkness i fight takes the shape of monster called Heartless and instead of soul they eat people's hearts." Ichigo remembers the heartless from earlier staring at him. "The one big plus i have is the Keyblade chose me to wield it and bring some order to the world not yet destroyed by them."

"So some how we both have the same job, huh?" Ichigo laughed thinking he and Sora have a lot in common.

"Yeah i guess so," Sora smiled. "Well lately we discovered this darkness was unleashed by a man named Xehanort who used the heartless to split himself in two. One became a heartless who stole the name of his master and became Ansem the seeker of darkness. I was able to deal with him on my first journey. Then i discovered that when a heartless is created another is creature is born. A Nobody, a being without a heart, just an empty shell. The other half of Xehanort became a man named Xemnas with 12 other Nobodies formed a group called Organization 13. Their main goal is to get to this place called Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Ichigo questioned Sora. _This is getting interesting_.

"Kingdom hearts is a place that contain a world where all hearts go when they have no place TO go, I guess, I really don't know much about it." Sora smiled as he always did when he was stumped about something. "All i really know it contains great power and the organization wants it. That reminds me have you seen anybody here wearing black uniform with hood."

"Well" Ichigo thought how to tell Sora about soul reapers wardrobe. "The thing is there is a chance it may be difficult to find them. The standard soul reaper uniform is black."

Sora looked at him wondering if he was joking. "Really can you show me reaper." Sora snickered wonder what a soul reaper looked like.

Ichigo's face dropped, "I can't i lost my power and i'm just a human now."

Sora lost his smile seeing Ichigo being sad. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright my friends should be able to help you. they still have their powers and they should be more helpful." Ichigo raised his head.

Ichigo got up and walked over to his window to close it as he felt a chill breeze blow through. As he closed the Window he saw what looked like a fireball heading straight in his direction.

"Sora get up. We have to get out of here" Ichigo grabbed Sora and jumped out of the window. the fireball exploded on impact and his room was filled with fire and smoke.

"Wow kid you have good reflexes." A voice was heard as Ichigo and Sora turned towards it. Axel stood there with his Chakrams."My name is Axel kid and this is my town now, Got it memorized?"

* * *

Hopefully i did a good job. I had to rush it a little but i'll come back and fix some of my errors.


	4. Chapter 2- Burning Soul

Chapter 2-Burning soul

"This is my town, kid," Axel snickered at Ichigo and Sora.

"Axel where is the Organization hiding?" Sora asked Axel trying to stand up. "Tell me right now"

Axel laughing points his right index finger at Sora, "i would like to tell you but I'm being watched by the leader and will die if i spill any secrets."

Sora now on his of two feet picks his blade up. "Fine then ill just have to force it out of you!" Sora dashing towards Axel tries to swing the blade at him but Axel blocks with his Chakrams. Sora still holds his ground and tries to break Axel's guard.

Ichigo watches the two putting up their strength in the fight._ If only i could do something_, Ichigo made a fist in both hands, _why can't i do anything_. Sora finally is able to break through the chakram, leaving Axel wide open for an attack.

Swish, an arrow lands separating Axel from Sora's keyblade. The two look in the direction of the arrow came from and see a Xigbar on a lamp post. "Well Axel we give you one simple assignment and you manage to mess it up", Xigbar looking at his comrade with disappointment. He raises one hand creating a portal to the corridor of darkness. Axel see's it and walks inside. Before vanishing into the darkness Sora hears his final words, "We will meet again...Roxas"

Sora wondering still why Roxas is so important to Axel. Xigbar still staring at Sora raises his weapon. "One of these days we're going to get you and then our hearts will be ours again" Soon dissappearing into another corridor.

Sora falling down from all the strength he wasted tired him that his legs now had no energy to lift him up. Ichigo again helps him stand. "You know i think i may know someone who can help you" Ichigo carried Sora to an old friend of his.

-Few minutes later-

Finally arriving at the Urahara candy store Ichigo looks at Sora, who now passed out from his depleted energy. Ichigo quickly knocks on the door and see's the most annoying friend of his Hat-n-clogs.

"oh hohohoho Well Ichigo it has been some time since i've seen you around" Urahara laughed with his trademark fan covering his smile that he enjoyed to use.

"Well i had no choice," Ichigo placed Sora on Urahara's table. "This kid needs some help"

"From who? Those weird freaks in the black cloaks?" Urahara said now with his serious eyes glaring at Ichigo.

"But... how do you know about them?" Ichigo seemed surprised.

"Well i do have monitors all over Kurakara town. There's nothing that happens in the city without my knowing." Urahara taking out a remote control and pressing a button that activates the wall to open up. Behind the wall revealed many monitors with different images from all over the town. "See..oh hey look Chad still taking care of that parrot" Urahara said with a smile.

Ichigo watches the screens notices that one had the image of a bath room. "Hey Hat-n-clogs, what with this one" Ichigo questioned the strange monitor.

"Oh that one well you see..uhm..oh no" Urahara freaked out as a person in the monitor had entered the bathroom. The monitor showed a familiar big breasted women with orange hair getting ready to bath.

"What the Hell ARE YOU DOING..." Ichigo raised his voice seeing Orihime on the monitor.

"Kisuke qquickly manages to turn off that one monitor, "W-well you see you can never be too careful with your allies being attack while they take a shower." Urahara tries to avoid eye contact with Ichigo.

"Like Hell you care you pervert!" Ichigo getting close to hitting him but remembers Sora being in the room. "Forget it what about my friend here can you help him?"

"If you forget that little incident sure i can" Urahara returning to his funny self again.

"No but ill make sure Tatsuki doesn't learn about this monitor and camera." Ichigo responds to Urahara. Urahara with a frighten look agree and starts to heal Sora.

"This is strange?" Urahara states as he works on Sora. "He seems to be an average human yet he has this much energy that I've never seen before. Second it seems his blade isn't like ours."

Sora wakes up and looks around to see Ichigo and the strange man with a hat. "Who are you?"

"Well you can say i'm a good friend of Ichigo's" Urahara laughs, "My name is Kisuke Urahara"

"Really? Hi Urahara. My name is Sora" HE manages to say before his strength again faints away. Sora again slips into sleep.

"Whats wrong with him" Ichigo surprised with Sora fainting again.

"Well according to my machine and analyzes" Urahara stares at the computer, "It seems your friend isn't used to the air around here."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo questions.

"I mean he isn't from this world and his body isn't used to this atmosphere of the reitsu." Urahara staring at Sora sleeping. "Your friend isn't from this world and entering this world his body is able to pick up the reitsu around us but its causing him harm."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ichigo hitting the wall closest to him. "There gotta be something you can do"

Urahara scan with his computer Sora's body again. the computer beeps a couple of times as it shows the reitsu in Sora's body centered in on his keyblade. "Ichigo take his blade away from him. It seems that is the cause of him absorbing the reitsu into his body."

Ichigo quickly goes to Sora and grabs his blade but within a few seconds it disappears and reappear in Sora's hands. "What it seems like only Sora can touch it?" Ichigo is stunned by the blades loyalty to its master.

Urahara quickly stands up and marches down to his basement. "Keep an eye on him."

Ichigo sits next to Sora waiting for Urahara. _Sora, where did you get this blade from?, _Ichigo stared at the blade. Feeling a presence behind him, Ichigo turns around, "Hat-n-Clogs hurry u..." Ichigo is shocked to see another Shadow creature standing behind him. The shadow creature from before now stood looking down at Ichigo and with its claw slashed at him. Ichigo reacts by dodging it and with another instinct tried to slash it with his sword. after slashing he realizes he doesn't have one.

The shadow again goes on the attack but disappears as a slash from behind hits it. Urahara with his Cane out and a strange box like device in the other hand. "I see that's the other problem beside the black cloaks appearing." Urahara said placing the device down.

"Those thing they just appear out of nowhere like Hollow. These thing give no warning when appearing." Urahara observing the creatures remains disappearing into a dark sand like substance. "Never mind that this device is a prototype that can help you Sora" Urahara taking wires from the device and attaching them to the Keyblade.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo questioning the device.

"This device is a prototype like i said. It suppose to make objects into Zanpakutos!" Urahar explained working with it.

"It makes zanpakutos? This thing? how?" Amazed Ichigo stares at it.

"If i had to explain it to you it would take three days for you to learn how it works."Ichigo felt like he was just called stupid, "See this blade is absorbing the reitsu and feeding it into Sora's body who isn't used to it. IF i make it into a Zanpakuto maybe the energy it gets from the reitsu will be contain only in the blade itself."

"Oh okay i think i get it." Ichigo slowly understanding.

"But you know there is one small problem." Urahara's voice filled the room with a heavy atmosphere," Once this happens the blade may become useless to Sora since his blade will become a Zanpakuto he cannot wield it. For only a Shinigami or Soul Reaper can master the power of a Zanpakuto."

Moments later Urahara finally attaches the last of the wires to the keyblade, "Hopefully this works" Urahara turns the device on, now starting to beep and quake from the power within transmits a blue light throughout the wires into the keyblade.

Sora begins to twitches the keyblade is being modified into a zanpakuto.

"I think its harming Sora too" Ichigo yells at Urahara over the devices loud vibrating sound.

"Weird i didn't think he was attacked with the blade!" Urahara yelled back and trying to stop the device.

Withing the Machines loud sound a Heartless appears and nearly hits Urahara and hitting the Machine instead. Oh No" Urahara yells as he goes to attack with his cane.

Urahara misses and turns towards the Heartless is surprised as it multiplied into a dozen smaller versions. Each jumping towards him as he quickly takes them out. Ichigo staying near Sora making sure they didn't get near the device.

Suddenly One Heartless rose from the ground and took form of a giant ball creature with large arms covered in armor now stood leading the Shadow army. Urahara using his cane now in its shikai form couldn't budge through the Hearltess's defense. Soon he was surrounded by the shadows and unable to defeat them without any more from appearing to take their place.

"Ich...Ichigo" Sora voice is heard between the noise from the fight and the device. Ichigo hears him and turns to him.

"Ichigo i have an idea" Sora trying to speak louder.

"Yes"

"You said your powers were sealed away after your fight with Aizen, yes?" Sora exclaimed

"Yeah they were seal off and i can't use that power no more." Ichigo remembering that day he used Zengetsu's final form. "YEs i cannot use none of my power at all anymore."

"Listen my Keyblade...It has the power to open any lock" Sora explained as he raised his keyblade up. "What if i tried to use my keyblade to unlock your powers again?"

Ichigo feeling warmed as he hears his powers being returned to him. "Yes lets try that."

Ichigo stood up and helped Sora raise his keyblade. "Ok I'm ready" Ichigo got ready for his powers back.

Sora raised his keyblade with the wire still attacked and thrust ed it into Ichigo's chest. This is like that time with Rukia, Ichigo remembered as he felt a surge of energy being unlocked from within him.

Urahara almsot ready to use his full power see's a bright light shining and turns to look. There in the Soul reaper clothing stood Ichigo wielding Zangetsu. "Its been awhile right Zangetsu? Come lets go."

* * *

Alright again i rushed this chapter as well. If any problems appear please sent me a message and i'll fix it whenever i get a chance.


End file.
